A Waiting
by SungMinArea
Summary: Arti di balik sebuah perpisahan adalah penantian. Penantian dan kesetiaan Sungmin akan cintanya yang tulus terhadap Kangin selama dua tahun. A Ficlet of KangMin (Kangin x Sungmin) Warn : Crack pair, Yaoi, BL. Don't like don't read. RnR


:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**A WAITING  
**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

Pair : KangMin

(Kangin x Sungmin 'Super Junior' )

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), Ficlet, Crack Pair, etc

Summary : Arti di balik sebuah perpisahan adalah penantian. Penantian dan kesetiaan Sungmin akan cintanya yang tulus terhadap Kangin selama dua tahun.

Don't Like Don't Read

No bashing

.

.

.

Pagi masih terlalu dini. Bias matahari hanya mengintip dari celah-celah di ufuk Barat, bersiap untuk naik ke singgasananya saat kendaraan van itu melaju cepat di sebuah jalanan yang sepi, sesepi keadaan di dalam mobil tersebut. Semua kepala yang terduduk di dalam tampaknya asyik bermain dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hanya dominasi suara deru mesin mobil yang terdengar di sepanjang perjalanan.

Kangin menumpukan salah satu sikunya di tepi jendela mobil. Wajahnya tampak segar namun sarat akan kecemasan yang tersamar. Maniknya beralih ke sisi kanannya, mengamati sesosok _namja_ bertopi yang duduk menunduk, tak bergeming sedikit pun dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut.

Ia menghela napas panjang sesaat. Sudah sejak pagi tadi, _namja_ itu menyendiri. Duduk di sudut mobil, memisahkan dirinya dalam kesepian. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang diucapkan olehnya. Bibir itu terkatup rapat, hanya bereaksi kecil dan bergumam ketika berinteraksi dengan yang lain.

'Aku tidak apa-apa.'

Selalu kalimat itu yang ia katakan pada semua orang yang bertanya, mempertanyakan peringainya yang murung. Hanya Kangin yang mengetahui penyebab di balik kemuraman wajah cantik itu. Dan ia lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya seorang diri. Tidak mempertanyakan atau pun mencoba menghibur _namja_ berpostur mungil yang sekarang menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang kursi tersebut. Hanya tangan besarnya yang hangat menyusuri ke bagian samping, menemukan tangan halus sang pemilik dan menautkan jemarinya dengan sedikit remasan lembut. Kata-kata mungkin tidaklah berguna banyak. Ia tahu, maka lebih memilih untuk menunjukkan semua curahan atas apa yang ia rasakan melalui sentuhan fisik. Dukungan. Mungkin itulah yang ia perlukan sekarang.

Kangin mengalihkan tatapannya ke jalan saat jemari di sana membalas genggamannya dengan senyum tipis di bibir. Ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan rasa ketidakrelaan menyeruak kembali ke dalam rongga dadanya. Kembali pada keheningan semula. Roda mobil yang mereka kendarai pun berputar semakin cepat, melaju kencang menerabas kesenyapan pagi.

.

.

_Ketika dua orang insan yang telah bersama selama bertahun-tahun mengarungi lautan cinta, kini harus terpisahkan oleh sebuah keadaan yang tak dapat dihindari… kebanyakan dari mereka menyebutnya… sebuah perpisahan…_  
.

.

Waktu setengah jam adalah waktu yang sangat berharga. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya Kangin begitu menghargai setiap detik yang telah ia lewati. Banyak pelukan dan nasehat yang ia terima di saat-saat terakhir ini. Namun Kangin terlalu sibuk memperhatikan _namja_ berharganya.

_Namja_ yang sedang berdiri di kejauhan, masih dengan kepalanya yang setia menunduk. Hati Kangin bergetar sedih melihat betapa muramnya wajah manis itu. Tidak ada tangis dan lelehan air mata. Yang nampak samar hanyalah mata sembab dan bibir pucat dari wajah sayu.

Cukup. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Dengan langkah cepat, Kangin menghampiri _namja_ itu, membuka topinya perlahan. Helai rambut hitam itu tergerai halus sepundak, kontras dengan kulit putih susunya yang tampak pucat.

"Jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu, Sungmin," pinta Kangin. Ia memandang kekasihnya dengan berat hati. Tangannya merapikan surai halus itu penuh kasih.

Bibir itu tertarik paksa. Sungmin tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng perlahan. "Aku tidak sedih. Kalau aku bersedih dan menangis, kau tidak akan sanggup melangkah ke sana, bukan?"

Kangin memandangi pagar besi yang terbuka, seolah menyambutnya datang, dan menghela napas sesaat. "Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama," ucapnya.

"Memang, tapi juga bukan waktu yang singkat," balas Sungmin. "Tapi aku akan menunggu," lanjutnya, setelah terdiam sesaat.

"Anak pintar." Telapak besar itu kembali mendarat di atas kepala Sungmin, mengusap-usap dengan gerakan teratur. "Aku tahu kau adalah pribadi yang kuat. Kita bisa melewati semua ini. Tapi berjanjilah… kau akan menulis surat untukku," ucap Kangin.

Sungmin tertawa geli dan balas mengusap wajah Kangin dengan sayang. Bola mata indah itu menelusuri pahatan wajah Kangin yang maskulin, berusaha mematri raut tampan itu di dalam benaknya yang terdalam. "Tanpa kau minta pun, aku akan melakukannya."

Sedikit lega ketika bibir itu sanggup melempar senyum manisnya. "Jangan berselingkuh," kata Kangin lagi. "Jangan berpindah ke lain hati dan jangan memikirkan pria lain. Cukup pikirkan aku saja."

"Aku tidak akan berselingkuh. Hatiku adalah milikmu, Kim Young Woon." Sungmin berbisik.

Ia sangat jarang berkata manis dan bernada puitis, tetapi Sungmin melakukannya hari ini. Kakinya menjinjit dan memeluk tubuh kekar di hadapannya begitu erat. Kangin juga membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Pandangan keduanya begitu teduh, penuh akan hasrat cinta yang sarat akan keputus'asaan hingga akhirnya Sungmin mundur selangkah dan tersenyum. Inilah saatnya…

"Pergilah," ucapnya lembut.

_._

_._

_Sesungguhnya perpisahan bukanlah sebuah perpisahan. Perpisahan hanyalah sebuah proses penantian…_

_._

_._

Kangin berjalan sebentar, kemudian berhenti ketika satu kakinya baru saja memasuki lahan dibalik gerbang kokoh yang menjulang tinggi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat Sungmin di kejauhan dengan senyuman tulus yang akan sangat ia rindukan. Ia tahu. Ini bukanlah perpisahan. Sungmin akan menunggunya, jauh dari tempat yang mungkin tak akan terlihat.

Dua tahun tidak akan terasa begitu lama. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, ia akan membawa cintanya kepada Sungmin untuk ikut bersamanya. Cinta itu tidak akan pudar, tidak akan luntur dengan keterpisahan jarak.

Sebuah keyakinan melekat dalam benak Kangin. Manik hitamnya yang legam memandangi tempat kakinya berpijak saat ini. Dua tahun lagi, terhitung mulai detik ini juga. Ia akan kembali berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan Sungmin yang merentangkan kedua tangan menyambutnya.

_._

_._

_Penantian bukanlah sebuah penyiksaan…_

_Penantian adalah tentang sebuah kesetiaan…_

_Kesetiaan dan keikhlasan akan cinta yang tulus…_

_Dan akhir dari sebuah penantian adalah…_

_Kebahagiaan_

_._

_._

2 tahun kemudian…

Seoul, 2012

.

.

Kangin melepas jaket kelabu yang melapisi tubuhnya dan menghirup udara sedalam-dalam, membiarkan paru-parunya teraliri oleh udara segar yang penuh akan kebebasan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman halus, mengamati keadaan tempat di luar yang tak berubah banyak sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia mendongak ke atas, menyadari betapa indahnya hidup dalam dunia yang indah tanpa peraturan dan kekangan. Tidak ada aturan ketat selama 24 jam yang membatasi geraknya, tidak ada perintah-perintah yang wajib ia patuhi dan tidak ada aktivitas berat yang menguras tenaga.

Dengan bangga ia berdiri tegak sebagai Kangin yang baru. Sebagai sosok pria dewasa yang gagah dan penuh kharisma. Penampilannya telah berubah. Ia tampak sangat kekar, maskulin dan semakin tampan dengan kulitnya yang sedikit menggelap-kecokelatan.

Hanya satu hal yang tidak berubah. Perasaan cintanya. Ia masih menggenggam cinta itu dalam hatinya, sesuai janji yang ia ikrarkan bersama dirinya sendiri dua tahun yang lalu. Tempat ini adalah saksi bisunya.

Dari kejauhan, Kangin memandang sesosok pria mungil dalam balutan sweater putihnya penuh kerinduan. Sosok tersayangnya juga telah berubah. Jauh semakin manis dan mempesona. Keindahannya bahkan sudah terpancar dari kejauhan. Dengan rambut pirangnya yang baru, kekasihnya itu bersinar layaknya mentari yang cerah dan hangat.

Keduanya berjalan mendekat dengan arah yang berlawanan. Setiap langkah selalu memberikan irama detak jantung yang semakin memburu serta berdebar tak karuan. Senyum haru tak dapat disembunyikan oleh keduanya saat wajah masing-masing yang dirindukan sudah berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

Tubuh itu saling mendekap erat, begitu erat hingga terasa menyesakkan. Namun mereka mengabaikannya. Seluruh curahan perasaan dan rindu itu terlampiaskan dalam satu pelukan konstan. Sungmin menitikkan setetes air matanya dalam diam dan tersenyum haru saat Kangin membelai kepalanya. Pria itu juga merasakan sesuatu yang basah di bahunya. Membuat suatu perasaan aneh menjalar seluruh permukaan kulit tubuhnya. Kehangatan.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu aku mencintaimu…" bisik Sungmin. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan dadanya yang meletup-letup saat bibir Kangin menekan lembut bibirnya. Singkat dan sesaat karena Kangin menyudahi kecupan kilat itu dan tertawa melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah, wajah yang ia rindukan sepenuh hati.

Kangin menggenggam tangan mungil itu dalam kungkungannya. "Terima kasih telah menungguku, Lee Sungmin..." bisiknya tulus. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

.

.

_Ketika sebuah penantian telah usai  
_

_Maka sebuah perjalanan cinta yang baru dimulai kembali  
_

_.  
_

.

.

The End

.

.

Quotes:

_Kangin: "Aku benci saat orang lain menyentuhku."_

_Sungmin: "Tapi kamu suka saat aku menyentuhmu." _

_Kangin:"Tapi itu kamu… Kamu dan aku adalah satu."_

.

.

* * *

**Halo~ ^^**

**Sebuah ficlet untuk yang merequest KangMin ya ^^**  
**Bagi yang merequest pair lain, harap sabar menunggu. FF dibuat berdasarkan polling terbanyak ya~ XD**

**Dan... Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca seluruh karya di akun ini.**

**.**

**Gamsa**


End file.
